


The Dark One's Weakness

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aversa and Robin are biologically related, Aversa likes teasing Chrom, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Morgan is precious, No Grima AU, Robin and Aversa are sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: (No Grima AU) Chrom loves his life and being married to his wife Robin. Although the one downside is that Robin's sister Aversa greatly enjoys teasing him. Although one day Chrom discovers a secret of Aversa's





	The Dark One's Weakness

Chrom loved his wife Robin, she was smart, kind, an amazing mother to their two children Morgan and Lucina. And on top of all of that she was drop dead gorgeous. Of course there were some problems that came along with marrying Robin, the major one being her older sister Aversa. Robin said so herself that if she and Chrom were going to be married, Aversa got live with them in the castle. Chrom realized in hindsight he should of argued about it rather than immediately saying yes because he wanted to marry that sexy woman so much. Aversa was a pain in the rear and only enjoyed three things as far as Chrom knew; using dark magic (which Chrom already having to deal with that because of Robin's retainers, Henry and Tharja), doting on Robin, and making Chrom's life miserable. Aversa enjoyed messing with Chrom by saying always the wrong thing around him and to make things worse she would occasionally team up with Lissa to prank Chrom. Chrom had tried getting Robin to help him but she just apologized telling him that Aversa was an unstoppable force even when it did come to Robin. So Chrom was tormented by his seductress of a sister-in-law.

That is until one day Chrom discovered a secret of Aversa's.

On an Autumn morning Chrom was walking to a meeting in a different part of the castle passing his son, Morgan's room, which had the door left open slightly. Chrom stopped realizing that it shouldn't of been opened considering the fact Morgan was only four months old and the first one who goes in his room each day was Robin, who was sleeping and snoring rather loudly (one of the minor downsides of marrying her was he had to make sure he fell asleep before she did or else he wouldn't be able to sleep at all). Chrom looked through the small crack of door to see Aversa holding Morgan in her arms. Chrom was about to run in to make sure his baby would be safe, until Aversa started talking. "Oh aren't you just a precocious little thing, but that's because your mommy has amazing genes." Aversa was speaking in some odd combination of baby talking and her regular sultry tone, Chrom decided to stay and listen to what else Aversa was going to say. "Such a cute little fellow, oh you are going to be very, very popular with the girls when you get older. Your mommy will have to use a stick to keep them away from you." Aversa cooed at the baby, now deciding to tickle him. "Coochy coochy coo, who's a cute little baby, you are!" Aversa says booping her nephew's nose after tickling him. Morgan giggling a lot before calming down. This went on for about five minutes of Aversa saying stuff about Morgan and occasionally tickling him before she decided to leave, at that point Chrom also leaving so he doesn't get caught.

A couple of hours later Chrom decided to talk to his wife. "Robin you would never believe what I saw today." Robin who was sitting on chair reading a book, not even bothering to look up answered. "What would that be?" "I saw Aversa in Morgan's room, she was actually holding him, baby talking and all." Chrom said in disbelief Robin not really reacting besides turning a page in her book. "Why aren't you suprised?" Chrom asked tilting his head, Robin now looking up sighing. "Well I'm going to tell you a secret but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Chrom nodded in response sitting in the chair next to his wife. "While Aversa is an all powerful mage with a mischievous seducing streak, well she uses to cover up the one non-intimidating thing about her." Robin paused for dramatic effect, Chrom motioning for her to continue. "She loves kids, I mean really loves kids. What you saw Aversa doing with Morgan was something she does more often than you think. She also did it with Lucina when she was a baby and even now she still plays with her. Heck before her and I came to Ylisse when we would run errands if she saw any kids who's parents weren't around she would just go up to them and talk or even try to play with them. Because of that I would have to try and drag her off so we wouldn't get into any trouble." Robin explained to her husband who stared in disbelief. "How come she tries to hide that from me?" Chrom asked tilting his head. "Well its because she has a reputation as one who invokes fear and if you of all people knew that she had a weakness for children than it would devastate her as her reputation would go down the drain. So if would not tell anyone about what you saw I would very much appreciate it, and in return I will try talking to Aversa again about teasing you." Chrom nodded respecting his wives wishes.

The next day nothing out of the ordinary happened except that Aversa had teased him a whole lot less than normal. Chrom wondered if this was a start of a better relationship with his sister in law.


End file.
